Stand Bye Me
by DeathIsMyMuse
Summary: Draco Malfoy was unconditionaly in love with Harry Potter as Harry was with him.When Funny things start happening with Harry will Draco be able to stand by him? And more importantly will he be able to choose between what is right and what is wrong?
1. Burn In Hell Malfoy

"Harry, please don't do this." I begged my voice cracking in places. "Burn in Hell Malfoy." the door slammed shut as he walked out. _Malfoy._ My last name echoed in my head. It was something we had stopped doing a year ago, calling each other by our last names. But now in just one hour it was as if the past year didn't even exist.

I stared blankly at the wall of my dormitory. I sat for God knows how long. I didn't move I didn't speak or scream. I didn't even get mad and through something.

"Draco?" came the voice of Blaise Zabini. I didn't answer I stayed where I was. "Draco? Are you ok you've been up here for hours?" Blaise said as he opened the door. "OH MY GOD! Have you been crying?"

I lifted my hand up to my face and felt that my cheeks were wet. "Yeah I guess I have been." I croaked.

"Dray what happened up here? We all saw Potter march out of here. And I'll tell you man the look on his face would have turned you to stone."

That was all it took. For my dear friend to say the name of the man that I was head over heels in love with that stormed out of here. I wrapped my arms around myself and sobbed. I fell to my knees and cried.

"I-I- I don't know! I just asked him one simple question and he turned on me!"

"SHH Draco don't cry. What did you ask him?"

I took the sleeve of my robe and wiped my tears away. "I asked him if was alright?"

"Wait a minute that's it?"

"YES!" I sobbed "he looked so worked up and distract it just wanted to help. He told me that he was fine and it was none of my business, and went I told him I was just trying to help he freaked. He said he wasn't a helpless child and that he 16 and could take care of himself. I-I I told him I wasn't trying to degrade him and he said I didn't know one thing about being able to take car of myself. I told him to calm down and that was a load of shit and he knew It." by this point I was more angry then I was sad.

"What did he say after that?" Zabini asked staying out of reach of my flailing arms.

"Oh this is the best part. He said that if I couldn't give him his space then he didn't want to be with me anymore. That's when he turned to the door. I asked him not to go."

"What did he do after that?" Blaise asked quietly

"He told me to go to hell." I answered in a whisper. Blasie shook his head and came and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Draco I am so sorry."

"It doesn't matter Blasie I'm sure we'll make up sooner than later." I lied through my teeth and Blasie knew it.

"If you say so. Know come along dinner will be starting soon." That's what I liked best about Blasie Zabini he didn't push anything. He understood when you were ready to drop a subject.

"Just let me clean up or something. I feel like a mess." I said all traces of sobbing and tears out of my voice.

"Okay."

I went into the bathroom and cleaned up my face and dried my eyes so they wouldn't be so puffy and red. I changed out of my school robes into some nice dinner robes. I walked out of the dorms with Blasie and went into the Great Hall. We took our usual seats at the Slytherin table and waited for the food to appear.

Just as the last of the students came in my eyes fell onto the Gryffindor table. Something I have come accustomed to in the last year. Just as I searched out the raven haired, green eyed boy his eyes met mine. For just a minute I thought everything was going to be okay, but then his eyes turned hard and my heart stopped.

My names Draco Malfoy and this is my not so perfect love story.


	2. Memory Problems

I walked around the castle. I didn't honestly have anything better to do. Harry was ignoring me and my friends were taking pity on me. I don't need anyone's pity I'm a Malfoy for fucks sake.

I've been walking around for about an hour. I had no real purpose when I left the common room, except to get away from the noise. It was so loud and happy. Everyone was smiling and laughing and honestly! It was ridiculous. But if you ask Pansy I was downing everyone because and I quote "_your pathetic whimpers are sending off a bad vibe."_ Sorry for feeling emotions you crazy bitch!

_CLICK CLICK. _ I stopped dead in my tracks and listened closely. Someone was just around the corner. I looked around and finally my eyes landed on my watch. 2:30 am. Oh no. If I got caught now I was screwed. Father said no more owls from school or there would be "consequences". And I shudder to think what those might be.

The noise was getting louder meaning the person was getting closer. I looked around for somewhere to hide. I found an empty classroom and ducked in just in time. McGonagall rounded the corner with her wand out. Stupid professors and night watch. They trust us prefects during the school week but come Friday and all that trust goes out the window.

I stayed in the empty classroom for a good 5 minutes. I wanted to make sure she was good and gone before I made my next move. If it was 2:30 then I had no desire what so over to go back to my common room everyone there will still be awake.

I took in a deep breath and finally made up my mind. I turned in the opposite direction and made my way to Gryffindor Tower. I came to the portrait of the FAL Lady and woke her up.

"Don't you know what time it is son?"

"Yes actually. Now if you don't mind I have the password and would like to get in."I snapped. I always had to deal with her and it drove me insane!

"They're all still awake you know m'dear."

"Believe it or not that's okay. It's just him I need to talk to." I whispered looking at the ground.

"Yes I suppose so. I heard about the fight. You know us paintings aren't completely out of the loop."

"So I've learned" I answered back. She gave me one last small smile before opening up and letting me enter the common room without a password. I hesitated for just a second before stepping in.

Noise. That was the first thing I heard. The more I focused in though the better I understood. It wasn't just chaotic noise it was a party. By the looks of it I hadn't even interrupted. I walked around the edge of the room making my way to the stair cases, always hanging in the shadows.

"Malfoy?" great just what I wanted.

"Hello Granger. What can I do for you?" she gave me appointed look and I didn't even get a response to my side mark.

"He's in his dorm room. You know the way." then she turned away and left me standing there. I stood in shock for a second or two then shook it off. I turned and climbed up the steps of the boy's dormitory.

I came to the familiar door that led into an even more familiar room. I opened the door just a crack so Harry would be able to see me.

"Harry, can I come in?" I didn't need to say who I was. This was something we came up with when we first started seeing each other. Open the door just a crack and ask if you can come in. It's polite and no one else does that around this place.

I walked in and saw harry standing in front of the window. He didn't say a word when I came in .He stood there posture loose normal. He turned around and his eyes locked with mine. The first thing I noticed is he looked different. More relaxed calm. Nothing like the display we had in my bedroom.

Harry walked closer to me and snaked his arms around my waist. I didn't say a word or fight to get free. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating at a steady rhythm. We stood there for just a second longer before I finally spoke.

"Not that I don't like this," I started gesturing to his hold on my waist "but I didn't come here for that."

"I know. Everyone's told me what happened."

"Wait. What do you mean they've told you? You were there you were the one who said what you said." I stated dumbfounded.

Harry sighed and let go of me. He plopped down ion his bed starred at me.

"Harry," I said after a moment, "what's going on?"

"I don't know dray. I don't remember saying all those things to you. I don't remember making you cry. And I sure as hell don't remember saying I don't think we should be together anymore."

"If this is a ploy to cover your ass stop because it's not funny."

Harry shook his head. "It isn't I was actually on my way to come find you when you walked in. I wanted to explain this to you but I can't even explain it to myself. So how am I to make you understand?"

I sat down next to Harry and took him in my arms. "Potter, Harry we have been fighting with each other for four years. We fell in love in one and this year it's been complete bliss. I'm sure as fuck won't let you through this all away because you're having memory problems. we will figure this out." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Promise?" he whispered like a child.

"Sweetheart would I ever lie to you?" I asked making myself seem as innocent as possible

"No." he answered

"That's right I would never lie to you. Now why don't we go to sleep? It's been a long tiring day and you look exhausted."

"Okay." Harry whispered as I pulled back the sheets to his bed and covered him up. I snuggled down next to him and help him till he fell asleep. I laid in bed for a little while longer until sleep consumed me, and I fell asleep next to my beautiful boyfriend.

That was the first night I had ever lied to Harry Potter.

Authors note: R&R guys. This is so much fun to right. I'm also sort of knew about the writing part of fan fiction so bare with me. Hope you enjoy.

Lots of Love,

DeathIsMyMuse


	3. Pretty Please

The first think I noticed as I woke form a deep sleep was fingers. Nice cold soft fingers running up and down my spine.

"Mmm" I mumbled.

"You're awake." Harry whispered as he continued to trace his fingers up and down my back.

"Yeah" I answered. I opened my eyes and looked up into Harry's eyes. He had a pained look on his face and his eyes were hard. I sat up quickly letting his hand fall to his side.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked urgently.

He sat there for a minute and starred at me then finally he closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed.

"I don't know."

"What don't you know baby." I whispered running my fingers through his hair. I sat down on his lap. Well more like straddling but you know what I mean.

"I don't know how you got here…"

"I came in last night remember. During the party. You were starring out the window and told me about you not remembering things and how you were just about to come find me."

"No I don't remember. The only thing I remember is lying down to bed with you beside me and then nothing. Dray…I'm scared."

"Harry honey its okay. Were gonna figure this out. I think…I think we need to go see Madam Pomfrey." I whispered as I ran my fingers across his face. Sweet innocent Harry who was so tired of fighting just wanted to be safe.

"No Dray I don't want to go. I don't want to seem…" he stopped and closed his eyes.

"Seem what?" I prompted needing him to talk to me.

"Weak." I whispered.

"No no no. Harry listen to me." I said taking his face in my hand to make him look me in the eye. "You are not weak. You are strong beautiful and have been through a hell of a lot. Your smart can rationalize better than anyone I know."

He looked up at me and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued talking to him. I needed to make him realize its okay to ask for help.

"You deserve better than this Harry. You deserve to know what's going on with you. Please."I whispered into his neck. I felt him shake his head and I let out a little sigh.

I closed my eyes and let my lips trail across his neck and down to his tan broad chest. "Please." I placed a kiss on the collarbone. "Please" I traced my tongue along his neck. "Pretty please." a kissed the corner of his mouth. He shook his head again.

I raised up just a bit more and smashed my lips with his. I put all the emotion I could at this moment into that kiss. Bliss, encouragement, and love. His lips molded against mine perfectly. He was warm and his lips were so soft. My fingers tangled into his hair and he pulled me closer to him. I kissed him for a couple more minutes until I remembered what the purpose of this kiss was in the first place.

I pulled away and locked eyes with him. "Please."I whispered once more. He paused for a minute and the looked into my clear gray eyes.

"You don't play fair." he growled as he pulled me against him and stroked my hair.

"Awe that's cute. I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherine of course I don't play fair baby."

"Promise me it will all be okay?"

"Of course love." I said and kissed his lips again. Little did I know that was the second time I lied to Harry Potter.


End file.
